Kissing You
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Hanya beberapa untaian kisah manis ketika cowok-cowok klub renang mendapat ciuman dari seorang gadis. Chara x Reader. My first FF in Free! fandom. Enjoy! (1st story: Makoto Tachibana x Reader)


Disclaimer: Free! was created by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do

Pair: Various chara x Reader

Warning: OC, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita aneh, fluff (mungkin?) dsb

Summary: Hanya beberapa untaian kisah manis ketika cowok-cowok klub renang mendapat ciuman dari seorang gadis. Chara x Reader. My first FF in Free! fandom. Enjoy! (1st story: Makoto Tachibana x Reader)

 ***Kissing You***

 _Makoto Tachibana x OC/Reader as Arisa Kurumi_

"Makoto-kun!"

"Eh?" Si pemilik nama seketika kaget mendengar panggilan itu. Sontak dia menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menoleh ke belakang, dimana suara itu berasal. Diikuti dengan seorang cowok berambut hitam klimis yang merupakan sahabat dekatnya, Haruka. Ternyata, ada sosok gadis yang berlari kecil menghampirinya. Sepertinya cowok yang bernama Makoto itu mengenalnya. Gadis itu adalah...

"Oh, Arisa-chan... Kupikir siapa," kata Makoto sambil mengelus dada. Manik _emerald_ -nya menatap gadis berambut merah muda panjang diikat sebagian dengan pita merahnya. Begitu gadis itu sudah tepat berada di hadapannya, bibirnya yang bagus menyunggingkan senyum.

Arisa yang melihat senyuman Makoto langsung merona. Gimana tidak, senyumannya manis sekali sampai bikin diabetes. Gula saja kalah. Hehe... "Ehm, sumimasen. Aku... Ng..." Gadis itu mulai merasa gugup. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya, namun tetap saja bisa terasa di dadanya.

"Arisa-chan?" tegur Makoto hingga membuat Arisa terenyak.

"Ah, iya! Makoto-kun... Aku ingin... Ano..."

"Tak usah malu begitu. Katakan saja kamu ingin apa dariku,"ujar Makoto.

"Oh, OK." Arisa mengangguk. "Begini, aku... Aku ingin kamu jalan bersamaku! Apa kamu mau?" pintanya dengan wajah yang sudah semakin merah.

Biji mata Makoto membulat. Dia tak menyangka kalau Arisa, teman masa kecilnya akan mengajaknya jalan. Mungkin ini maksudnya... Arisa mau mengajaknya kencan? Perlahan semburat merah terlukis di wajahnya, namun dia mengelaknya dan berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kamu mau, kan?" ulang Arisa sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Ehm, maaf kalau mendadak... Tapi aku memang ingin kita berdua bisa jalan-jalan sekaligus pulang bareng. Kalau kamu nggak mau, nggak apa-apa, kok..."

"Ah, bukan begitu!" sangkal Makoto spontan. "Se, sebenarnya aku mau, tapi Haru-"

"Tak apa, Makoto..." potong Haruka yang sedari tadi masih setia di sebelah Makoto. Makoto menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi heran.

"Haru..."

Haruka menatap Makoto sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Arisa. Setelah itu, dia berbalik. Berjalan memunggungi mereka berdua tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Eh, Haru! Kamu mau ke mana?" seru Makoto begitu melihat reaksi sohibnya yang tak diduganya.

"Aku pulang duluan," jawab Haruka tenang.

"Tapi... Apa nggak apa-apa kamu pulang tanpa aku?" tanya Makoto lagi, mulai khawatir.

Haruka menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu menghentikan langkahnya, jaraknya tak jauh dari Makoto dan Arisa yang masih di situ. "Aku tak keberatan kalau aku pulang tanpamu. Kamu pulang saja bareng Arisa, ya. Bersenang-senanglah..." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia pergi, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hah?" Makoto seketika bingung dibuatnya. 'Bersenang-senang'? Apa maksudnya? Dia berusaha menelaah apa yang dikatakan Haruka barusan.

Sedangkan Arisa hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menatap sosok Haruka yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan. Kelihatannya dia senang begitu mengetahui maksud Haruka pulang duluan. Dia ingin Makoto bisa dekat dengan Arisa. Terima kasih, Haru-kun... batinnya.

"Ehm, Arisa-chan..." panggil Makoto perlahan. Arisa menoleh. "Ke, kelihatannya... Haru sengaja pulang duluan biar kita bisa pulang bareng, kan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Hehe..." Arisa tertawa geli.

Makoto juga tertawa. "Tapi, apa itu nggak masalah bagimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Arisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ng, nggak, kok..."

"Ah, baguslah..." Cowok berambut coklat itu merasa lega mendengar jawabannya. "Ayo, kita pulang sebelum gelap," ajaknya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Etto..." Arisa berpikir sejenak. "Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau... Ehm..."

"Ya, apa itu, Arisa-chan?" tanya Makoto penasaran.

"Kita beli _popsicle_ , yuk! Aku haus, nih... Pengen makan sesuatu yang menyegarkan," usul Arisa dengan mata berbinar.

Makoto tersenyum. Dia sepertinya setuju dengan usul Arisa. "Baiklah. Ayo!"

* * *

Setelah membeli _popsicle_ di minimarket, Arisa dan Makoto melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka di sepanjang jalan sambil menikmati es loli itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah memasuki jalan menuju pantai.

"Ne, Makoto-kun..."

"Ya?" Makoto menyahuti panggilan Arisa yang sedang menunjuk ke arah pantai.

"Lautnya indah sekali, ya... Di hari sore begini," komentar Arisa kagum. Memang pemandangan sore sekitar pantai itu terlihat memesona. Pasir yang putih bagaikan mutiara diterjang ombak yang bergulung-gulung. Warna laut pun berubah menjadi kuning kemerahan akibat pantulan sinar matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya.

Makoto yang melihat pemandangan indah itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya hatinya saja yang seolah-olah sedang mengatakan bahwa dia mengagumi keindahan laut di hari sore itu. Dan dia tak dapat membohongi dirinya, meskipun dia masih takut pada laut akibat tragedi yang memilukan itu.

"Makoto-kun..." Arisa memanggil cowok itu lagi. Membuatnya menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "Ayo, kita duduk di sini. Sebentar saja, kok... Aku hanya ingin melihat lautnya," ajaknya sambil duduk sekaligus meminta Makoto untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya..." Makoto menurut. Dia duduk di sebelah Arisa yang masih asyik menjilati _popsicle_ -nya.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi jalan dalam diam sambil melihat pemandangan pantai. Suasana hening. Mulut mereka seakan terkunci. Mata mereka masih terus memperhatikan matahari sore di pantai itu. Ah, kalau seandainya mereka sedang berduaan dengan rasa cinta di hati, mungkin terlihat romantis. Namun, masalahnya Arisa tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakan bersama dengan cowok yang sudah lama disukainya.

"Arisa-chan." Tiba-tiba Makoto menyebut namanya. Membuat Arisa terkejut dan menghentikan keasyikannya menjilat _popsicle_ itu.

"Arigato ne," ucapnya pelan.

"Eh? Kamu berterima kasih padaku karena apa, Makoto-kun?" tanya Arisa heran. Dahinya seketika berkerut.

"Kamu tahu, kan? Kalau aku masih takut dengan laut walaupun aku sendiri masuk klub renang?"

Arisa terpana. Ternyata dia masih ingat akan hal itu. "Ya! Aku tahu itu. Kamu takut laut karena tragedi itu, kan?" terkanya.

Makoto mengangguk. "Sampai sekarang itu masih membekas di ingatanku. Tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Meskipun kamu tahu aku takut dengan laut, kamu tetap menyemangatiku. Kamu bilang padaku kalau apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menghadapi rasa takut ini. Maka itulah, berkat kamu, aku bisa melakukannya dan tetap berenang bersama Haru dan yang lain," tutur Makoto.

Pengakuan Makoto itu tadi sempat membuat Arisa berdebar. Dia tak menduga kalau cowok itu berkata jujur seperti itu padanya. Tak lama, dia tersenyum. Dalam hatinya, dia senang kalau Makoto bisa menghadapi rasa takutnya.

"Ganbatte ne, Makoto-kun!" seru Arisa sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Makoto yang melihat tingkahnya mendadak jadi bingung.

"Eh?"

"Teruslah berenang demi teman-temanmu dan juga Haru-kun... Aku yakin kalian bisa memenangkan kejuaraan renang nasional itu!" lanjut Arisa semangat.

Senyum Makoto kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Dia lalu mengangguk seraya ikut mengepalkan tangannya. Arisa tertawa manis.

"Oh, Arisa-chan..."

"Apa?"

" _Popsicle_ -mu meleleh tuh," tegur Makoto sambil mengarahkan wajahnya ke _popsicle_ milik Arisa dan menjilatnya. Lalu...

Blush!

Tanpa Makoto sadari, wajahnya sudah di dekat wajah Arisa. Arisa kaget bukan kepalang sebab bibirnya hampir mendekati bibir Makoto. Tinggal satu sentimeter saja untuk bisa... Menciumnya.

"Ups! Ma, Makoto-kun... Sumimasen!" seru Arisa seraya melengos, segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Makoto. Dia lalu memegang dadanya, merasakan denyut jantungnya yang semakin kuat. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya hingga terlihat seperti buah apel.

Sedangkan Makoto malah salah tingkah. Wajahnya juga tak kalah merahnya dengan Arisa. Dia berusaha bersikap biasa. Tapi tetap saja gara-gara itu, dia jadi malu. "Ah, tak apa-apa. Lagipula, kamu sendiri nggak mau kamu dicium olehku, kan?"

"Eh, bukan!" Buru-buru Arisa menyangkal. Sebenarnya dia ingin mendapat ciuman dari Makoto, tapi bukan secara tiba-tiba begitu. "Bukan itu, Makoto-kun. Aku... Ng..."

"Arisa-chan?" Makoto memandangi Arisa curiga. "Kamu jangan-jangan suka padaku?"

Deg!

Jantung Arisa seolah-olah mau copot. Mata birunya membelalak, kaget dengan pertanyaan Makoto yang tak diduganya. Aduh, gawat! Sepertinya Makoto-kun tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Apakah aku harus mengungkapkan rasa sukaku ini sekarang? pikirnya kalut. Kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus...

"Ya, Makoto-kun! Aku suka kamu!" kata Arisa setengah berteriak. Kemudian dia langsung mengecup bibir Makoto. Makoto spontan kaget begitu mendapat ciuman darinya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Arisa melepaskan bibirnya dari Makoto yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Maaf..." ucap Arisa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Aku benar-benar suka kamu, Makoto-kun. Sungguh..."

"Arisa-chan... Kamu suka aku?" tanya Makoto perlahan.

Arisa mengangguk. Namun tak lama, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ah, kenapa aku yang menciumnya duluan?! Seharusnya dia yang melakukannya. Akh! Bodohnya aku...

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Arisa-chan..."

"Eh?" Arisa menengadah. Lalu dia terkejut ketika Makoto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ciumannya begitu lembut hingga membuat Arisa terbuai. Dia lalu menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Makoto melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum. Arisa membalas senyuman Makoto sambil menatap dalam _emerald_ miliknya. Wajah mereka terlihat merona, namun mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu. Yang jelas, mereka saling bertatapan sampai...

"Jadi, gimana?" tanya Makoto kemudian.

"Hah? Gimana apanya?" Arisa balik bertanya, bingung.

"Hubungan kita... Etto... Lebih dari sekedar teman?"

Senyum Arisa tersungging di bibirnya. Dia bahagia karena itulah yang dia inginkan selama ini. Yaitu, menjadikan Makoto pacarnya. "Tak apa. Mulai sekarang, kamu pacarku, Makoto-kun..."

"Hehe... Jadi, ayo kita pulang."

"Hn!" Arisa mengangguk setuju.

~Selesai~

 _Continue or not?_

Hai, semua! Aku Rizuki, si Author yang pertama kali membuat FF chara x OC/reader di fandom ini. Yoroshiku! ^o^)/

Gimana ceritanya? Kurang terasa feel-nya, ya? Atau Makoto-nya OOC parah? Hiks... Maaf, deh. Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya sebagus mungkin. Dan juga Reader yang kubuat di sini harus pakai OC, karena kalau pakai Reader insert tidak boleh. Hanya bisa di website lain kayak AO3 (aku Author di sana juga soalnya). Jadi, kalian tinggal bayangkan saja yang jadi OC itu kalian sendiri...

Tapi kalau kalian suka dan ingin aku melanjutkan ceritanya dengan chara Free yang lain, dengan senang hati aku menanggapinya. Ehm, mungkin aku tak jamin bisa update cepat. Hehe... Kalian tinggal beri komentar saja dan sebutkan chara yang akan kujadikan kisah di sini selain Makoto. I just write the story and continue this FF. OK? ;)

Thank you for your attention and see you! :D /


End file.
